


Kinktober 2020 Day 4: Leather Kink

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (mild), Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Frottage, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pony Play, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: “Mmm, I’ll give it to you as soon as I check it over. Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours, Jaskier,” Geralt practically purred, carefully looking over the straps, just as he would do for Roach. He knew everything would be fine, the bridle was brand new, but it was a good habit to get himself into. “Very good, waiting for me,” he said before gently fitting the leather bit into Jaskier’s waiting mouth, then began tightening the straps until he was satisfied. Grabbing hold of the reins, he gave a few experimental tugs, Jaskier moving his head without much prompting.Geralt, Jaskier, some leather, and a bridle in the forest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Kinktober 2020 Day 4: Leather Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is, in my opinion, one of the worst things I have ever written. Quality-wise, not kink-wise. So, a big thank you to Mia (firelord_zutara) for making this mess readable. ((Also AO3 links seem not be working for me lately. 🤔))
> 
> To be fair I’m writing one a day for NaNoWriMo so they can’t all be winners, right?

“Come on, Jaskier. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Geralt found himself practically purring as he held out the long strip of leather that made up Roach’s reins. In front of him, Jaskier squirmed in what could have been taken as discomfort if Geralt couldn’t smell the waves of arousal coming off him. After several long seconds, Jaskier finally sunk to his knees in front of Geralt, ignoring how the forest floor made his breeches dirty, cheeks bright red. “Very good,” Geralt rewarded Jaskier by gently running his hands through Jaskier’s hair, smirking at the way Jaskier leaned into the touch. It was clear he needed this, even if Jaskier hadn’t said anything.

Keeping one hand on Jaskier, Geralt slowly walked around to stand behind him. He didn’t even have to say anything before Jaskier was putting his arms behind his back, ready for Geralt to tie together. Geralt looped the leather around Jaskier’s wrists over and over, pushing the sleeves of his doublet out of the way, carefully making sure it wasn’t too tight. He knew from experience that Jaskier would easily slip out if he made them too loose as well, but luckily Geralt had started to get the hang of tying Jaskier up. It was incredibly satisfying to watch Jaskier tug at his bonds once, twice, three times, before letting out a contented sigh.

“Snap your fingers for me,” Geralt commanded, and Jaskier did. It was clear and easy to hear, and Geralt relaxed.

“You get one choice tonight, Jaskier, and then I’m going to have my way with you. Do you understand?” Geralt asked. Jaskier nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for Geralt, and he pulled Jaskier’s head back by his hair, just so they could make eye contact. “I need a verbal answer, Jaskier, just for this.”

It clearly took Jaskier a few seconds to gather his scattered thoughts, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. “Yes,” he managed to breathe out. Geralt gave him a kiss on the forehead as a reward, watching as Jaskier slipped back into dreamy subspace.

“This is your choice, Jaskier. Do you want the gag tonight, or the bridle? I promise this is the last thing I’ll ask you,” Geralt said, running his hand softly through Jaskier’s hair, tugging only slightly at the ends. “Gag or bridle, Jaskier.”

He didn’t rush Jaskier, knowing it took some time for the other to decide, especially while he was drifting like this. Geralt just continued to pet Jaskier’s silky soft hair, even though he knew it didn’t help Jaskier stay focused. Finally, when Geralt felt the silence was stretching on too long, he pulled his hand away, ignoring the wounded sound Jaskier made.

“You haven’t answered me, Jaskier.”

“Br-Bridle,” Jaskier mumbled, eyelids drooping in bliss when Geralt went back to petting his hair, pliant and relaxed. Geralt loved him like this, and hated to leave him. He pressed another gentle kiss to Jaskier’s forehead, regretful that he had to disturb his bliss again.

“Jaskier, I have to go get the bridle. I’ll be right back, so be good for me. I’ll only be a few seconds. I promise I’m not leaving you,” Geralt soothed, even as he stepped away. He knew Jaskier would work himself up if Geralt wasn’t careful. Keeping his steps as loud as he dared, he made his way over to their bags, grabbing a bottle of oil for later, then quickly locating the bridle he’d bought just for Jaskier. It was a lovely piece, with buttery-smooth leather reins and ornate silver rings. Unlike an actual horse bridle, the bit wasn’t metal, instead made from a much sturdier piece of leather- Jaskier had said metal was fine, but Geralt knew how important his mouth was. As soon as Geralt returned, Jaskier leaned back to rest against his legs, sighing contentedly at the touch. Without prompting, Jaskier opened his mouth.

“Mmm, I’ll give it to you as soon as I check it over. Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours, Jaskier,” Geralt practically purred, carefully looking over the straps, just as he would do for Roach. He knew everything would be fine, the bridle was brand new, but it was a good habit to get himself into. “Very good, waiting for me,” he said before gently fitting the leather bit into Jaskier’s waiting mouth, then began tightening the straps until he was satisfied. Grabbing hold of the reins, he gave a few experimental tugs, Jaskier moving his head without much prompting.

Geralt gently helped Jaskier to his feet, tugging carefully on the reins to guide him over to the log they had sat on while eating dinner. Jaskier moved to sink to his knees, but Geralt stopped him with a quick tug.

“Oh no, Jaskier. I have something else in mind for you,” Geralt sat on the log, then tugged Jaskier closer. Once he was in reach, Geralt pulled Jaskier’s breeches down to his knees, then his small clothes. Jaskier was already hard and leaking—Geralt couldn’t resist the urge to lean in, lapping at the precome dripping down Jaskier’s length, earning a high pitched, albeit muffled, whine as he licked up the salty drops. Reluctantly, Geralt pulled away; he had other plans for Jaskier tonight. He harshly yanked at the reins, delighting in Jaskier’s moan as he sank to his knees. Geralt slid his leg between Jaskier’s own, until his pants were pressed against Jaskier’s cock.

“You’re going to come like this, Jaskier. Rutting against my leg like a beast.” Geralt growled, popping the cork on the bottle of oil. He wasn’t cruel, after all, and he slicked up Jaskier’s cock with a gentle touch. Jaskier waited patiently until Geralt pulled away before he started to grind, giving a wounded noise as the rough leather came in contact with his dick.

Geralt tugged the reins, forcing Jaskier to bow his head, even as he rolled his hips. Whines poured from his mouth, drool dripping down his chin as he bit at the leather gagging him. Geralt simply watched passively, greedily taking in Jaskier’s noises.

“You’re being so good for me, Jaskier,” he finally said, drawing another whine from Jaskier’s throat. “Such a good slut, humping my leg, just like I told you. You love it when I do this, don’t you? Love when I tie you up and gag you.”

Jaskier nodded, his eyes hazy as more drool slid down his chin, dripping onto his doublet. Geralt clucked his tongue before pulling Jaskier’s head back, making him arch backwards with a startled cry. Geralt smirked as more precome leaked from Jaskier’s cock, before he leaned forward to lick at the lines of his drool.

“Nice and quiet like this... should keep you gagged all the time. Would you like that, Jaskier? Constantly wearing this bridle and me dragging you around like a prized stallion?” They both knew Geralt wouldn’t, but it was nice to pretend, especially when it made Jaskier groan, his thrusts losing their steady rhythm, just for a second. “Pretty slut. I’ll take good care of you. Buy you the nicest of silks. Make sure everyone knew you were mine.”

It didn’t take long after that for Jaskier’s thrusts to speed up as he got closer and closer. Geralt smirked and jerked hard on the reins, knowing what Jaskier liked. Jaskier gave a broken cry before his hips stuttered to a stop as he spilled himself across Geralt’s pants. He let Jaskier catch his breath while Geralt pulled out the cloth he had tucked away to clean himself for an occasion such as this, wiping come and oil off his pants. Jaskier made an enquiring noise, eyeing Geralt’s bulge.

“I’ll be fine, Jaskier, this was about you,” Geralt said softly, gently reaching around to undo the buckle at the back of the bridle. Next he freed Jaskier’s arms, admiring the red marks on his wrists, though he knew they would fade by morning. Carefully extracting his own leg from between Jaskier’s, Geralt helped Jaskier to his feet.

“I could have licked it up,” Jaskier’s voice was rough, and he kept looking down at the still-noticeable bit of oil on Geralt’s leg. He let himself be led over to the blankets without fuss though, his eyes blinking sleepily as Geralt undressed him.

“You didn’t have to, Jaskier. You were very good, also,” Geralt added, almost hastily, guiding Jaskier down and handing him a handful of jerky and one of their waterskins. Jaskier whimpered when Geralt stepped away. “Just adding more wood, I don’t want you to get cold,” Geralt assured him, tossing a few more logs into the fire before kicking off his own boots and joining Jaskier. The happy sound he got in return for pulling Jaskier close was just as rewarding as any verbal praise. “Go to sleep, bard. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay you did it. You got through it! Congratulations!
> 
> As always: If you notice a huge error or think I’m missing a tag, let me know. Drop a comment if you liked it
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
